


i have found the one (whom my soul loves)

by flytothesekai, namjoons



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Angst, M/M, So much angst, i hate taekook, lots of angst my heart hurts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytothesekai/pseuds/flytothesekai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjoons/pseuds/namjoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the things that first made Jungkook fall for Taehyung was his ability to keep smiling even when things went wrong. Taehyung was always smiling; and seeing him smile always gave Jungkook the courage to keep going when times were rough and all he wanted to do was give up. Jungkook wondered if Taehyung would still smile at a situation like this because at this moment, everything was just so wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i have found the one (whom my soul loves)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [namjoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjoons/gifts).



> edit: i've changed quite a bit of the story so far after noticing something rather unrealistic! please reread it ;;

It’s late (10:53 pm to be exact) and Jungkook is still sitting behind his large, mahogany desk, going over some reports submitted to him from the department heads. It’s late and all he wants to do is to go home and curl up next to Taehyung, where he knows he’ll feel warm and relaxed in comparison to the cold winter air outside his office. Both fortunately and unfortunately, he’s the CEO of JK Corporations, the largest tech distributor in all of Asia.

 

Jungkook takes one last glance at the picture frame on the left side of his desk — it’s a shot of him and Taehyung taken last summer at some faraway beach. Taehyung is laughing here, his eyes forming small crescents, mouth open wide. Jungkook has his arms wrapped around him, with a look of pure love and adoration clearly reflected in his eyes.

 

Thinking about Taehyung waiting up for him at home brings about a new wave of energy and he’s determined to go finish reading through these reports quickly. Honestly, he felt exhausted to the point where he had to fight to keep his eyes open and his head up. Besides, if suffering like this for now meant having the entire weekend free to spend with Taehyung, Jungkook finds that he doesn’t mind it too much.

 

Across his desk on the clean, white wall hangs a clock Taehyung picked out — a weird, puppy-shaped blob that contrasts strikingly against the colour scheme of everything else in his entire office — and Jungkook absentmindedly notices that it’s now 11:47 pm. His eyes widen in surprise once it clicks in his mind that it’s getting very, very late and Taehyung is still _waiting for him_. He quickly signs the last report for tonight, grabbing his blazer and briefcase with his left hand, and all but runs out the large double doors of his office.

 

Jungkook starts feeling guiltier and guiltier as he steps into the elevator, slowing making his descent to the lobby. Taehyung must’ve refused to eat dinner without him and was probably starving by now. He decides to head over to their favourite fried chicken place to bring home dinner, partly as a token of his apology — thank goodness it’s open 24/7. He fishes out his phone from the pocket of his pants as he walks to his car and frowns in dismay when he sees that it’s dead. At least he now he can surprise Taehyung, he shrugs nonchalantly.

 

Jungkook leaves the restaurant with a soft smile on his face as he starts to drive back home, knowing that he’s finally going to come home to Taehyung. Taehyung, who Jungkook considers his home more than their apartment, even if he’s lived their for several years longer than Taehyung had, before they moved in together. The both of them had stayed up late last night to binge watch Disney movies (much, much later than what would have been wise) and Jungkook had to hurriedly rush to his office the next morning after having slept through most of his alarms. This meant less making out in the morning and more bumping into each other with mismatched socks on their feet in their rush to get ready.

 

Jungkook parks his car at the basement and walks out to the road leading to the lobby of their building. He holds the bag of chicken in both hands, satisfied when he finds that it’s still warm. From the corner of his eye he notices a police car by the side of the building’s revolving doors, the lights on it’s roof turned on, flashing brightly against the darkness around him. He walks into the lobby, taking in its tall ceiling and white marble tabletops. Two policemen brush past him roughly, dragging a buff, blood-stained man between them, and Jungkook hopes that whatever trouble he’s caused, he’s done it far away from his floor so he and Taehyung can still get some peace and quiet.

 

He walks towards the hall on the far right and notices that the place is strangely empty, even for this time of night. A middle aged lady looks at him with what seems to be pity and slight tears in her eyes (“How weird,” Jungkook thinks to himself) but he quickly forgets all about it when he finds himself stepping inside the elevator that takes him to his floor. As the elevator begins it’s way up to top floor, Jungkook is suddenly overcome with a strange feeling. He feels anxious, worry gnawing at his stomach; he doesn’t know why, but he does know that he really, really needs to see Taehyung right now.

 

He steps out the elevator and walks down the hallway, taking a right turn that leads to their flat. He immediately knows something is wrong because the usually spacious hall was now swarmed with policemen, making it hard for him to walk past them to reach his door. He doesn’t remember moving from where he stepped out from the elevator, but he somehow manages to drag his feet to his front door. His heart rate speeds up and he can feel himself starting to hyperventilate because _there are police lines across his front door._

 

A police officer approaches him, “Is this your flat, young man?” he asks, eyeing Jungkook warily. Jungkook can only nod in response, eyes wide in disbelief. ”I’m sorry,” says the officer, “but I need you to come with me.” Jungkook can only nod his head again; praying with all his might that nothing happened to Taehyung. The officer starts to trudge back down the hallway and Jungkook follows him quietly, a million questions swimming through his mind. What happened? How could this happen? Why did they break in his apartment? Most importantly, where was Taehyung?

 

They end up outside the building and the officer beckons at him to get in the policecar. Jungkook enters the car without protesting, siting in the front seat. The ride to their destination is quiet, Jungkook not speaking in fear that once he does he’ll just start crying from how worried he is about Taehyung and his whereabouts. Silence fills the car and for once, Jungkook wishes he was actually back in his office (he’d rather be with Taehyung but seeing as his boyfriend was nowhere to be found and his phone was dead, he’d settle for office for the time being).

 

The car finally comes to a stop at the local hospital. Jungkook doesn’t remember anything about their journey here, everything passing by in a haze. They walk into the hospital and Jungkook watches as the officer talks to the nurse at the front desk quietly, who nods in understanding and gets up from her post to escort them. Once again, Jungkook mindlessly follows them, not taking anything in, lost in his own world as he thinks and worries about Taehyung. When he finally snaps out of his reverie, he notices that they’re on one of the lower floors. They enter a large room and Jungkook stills for a moment, taking in his surroundings. They were in a morgue.

 

Jungkook’s heart starts to race, his breathing becoming quick. An attendant joins them as the nurse leaves, and he walks up to one of the metal trays pulled out from one side of the room, where a body lay covered up with a large white sheet. Standing beside the table, the attendant removes the white sheet, revealing the body underneath it. Jungkook walks towards where the attendant and the officer are standing. He takes one look at the lifeless body and he shuts his eyes immediately, unable to bring himself to look for any longer.

 

One of the things that first made Jungkook fall for Taehyung was his ability to keep smiling even when things went wrong. Taehyung was always smiling; and seeing him smile always gave Jungkook the courage to keep going when times were rough and all he wanted to do was give up. Jungkook wondered if Taehyung would still smile at a situation like this because at this moment, everything was just _so wrong_.

 

Taehyung has always been tall and lithe, with beautifully tanned skin and hair soft to the touch. His eyes were always bright and full of emotion; a trait Jungkook found especially endearing. Taehyung liked sleeping in weird positions, his favourite involved being wrapped around Jungkook like a koala under the covers. But the Taehyung he was looking at right now was nothing like that. His gorgeous hair was a mess, matted with blood and sweat. His limbs were bent at weird, grotesque angles. His skin, where Jungkook had mapped with his lips and marked bruises into just last night, looked pale, splattered with even more blood, crimson and dark as it started drying. His eyes were closed, but Jungkook knew Taehyung would be staring blankly into the space in front of him, void of any emotion if they were open. There were jagged slashes and deep stabs all over his body, as if the person who did this wished him a long, painful death.

 

Jungkook’s heart shatters into pieces and his world breaks underneath him. _“At least he isn’t in pain anymore,”_ Jungkook thinks, trying to distract himself from the reality that this was his Taehyung in front of him; Taehyung who was beautiful, quirky and bubbly, Taehyung who was now dead _._ Jungkook thinks a part of himself just died with him too.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm done thx lime


End file.
